Beyond Ordinary
by Lucky Amulet
Summary: Home Sweet Messed Up Home rewrite. Robyn is new to South Park and just wants things to be normal. Boy is she going to surprise when she has to deal with South Park's wierd events. OC story *accepting 10 OCs*


Before we get this rewrite started I would like to thanks Yumi loves the darkness, ChristyCullen101, Kari the Robot Bunny and putyournamehere for letting me use their OCs in the rewrite. Also I would like to say that I'll not be using the OCs sent to Home Sweet Messed Up Home and I'll only use the OCs submited here. Now before I start ranting everyone's brains out, I would like to say that the OC form is one the bottom and please enjoy the rewrite.

* * *

Robyn's POV

The car was driving along the highway, for the last several hours. We, my family and I,have been driving away from our old home to our new home all the way in Colorado. Oh wait a minute, where the heck is my manners. First off, My name is Robyn O'Neil, I'm thirteen years old with long black hair with purple streaks, hazel eyes, a slight tan and usually dressed in emo, gothic or punky clothing. Some might not like me for it (the clothes I mean) but trust me I'm actually pretty nice.

Now the reason I'm moving to Colorado is because my dad got this job transfer and we have to move closer to his job. According to him, our new home is somewhere in a small town called South Park. My older brother looked it up on Google images and it I could tell just by looking at it I will not like. Why you ask, well I was raise it Arizona most of my life and Arizona means crazy hot temperatures while South Park is almost all season snow which will be very hard to get used to because the climate change.

Currently, my dad is in the front row driving while my mom is probably argueing with him on being lost or something. My older Samuel, who is sitting in the second with my twin sister Megan (aka the pink bitch), is probably trying to get touch with one of his friends in Flagstaff while Megan is re-re-re-reapplying her stupid pink makeup. I'm currently in the third row of the van with goth little sister Taylor who is writing her miserable gothic poetry. Right now we're entering Colorado and that means only a couple to a few more hours until we make it to South Park.

"This so fucking boring." Everyone's attention went away from what they were doing and on to me. Did I say that out loud?

"Watch you language young lady." dad said to me.

"JACOB, WATCH THE ROAD!" mom screamed to get dad's attention off of me and onto his driving. This of course lead to another arguement about dad's driving and ability to ignore distractions. While they were arguing, Samuel and Megan turned in their seats and faced Taylor and I.

"So how long do you think they'll argue, this time?" Samuel asked us.

"I give them two hours." Megan said.

"I give them the rest of this car ride." I said. I definetly know our parents and they will argue for a long period of time and sure Megan's bet was a long period of time but its too short for them to get along with each other again. So anyway after that was said and done everyone went back to what they were doing and I decided to just read one of my mangas. Before everyone knew it we were entering the small town of South Park. When Samuel noticed this and told us, Megan and I looked out the windows and noticed the people of the town walking around towards the many small businesses. Most people would probably find it weird that not a lot of kids and teens were walking the streets. At least until they remember that it's Friday and many kids and teens are in school right now and won't be out until a couple of hours now.

"Hey Dad where is the new house at?" Megan asked. Both Mom and Dad turned to face her and yelled.

"SHUT UP!" before they went back to arguing. They didn't stop until we stopped in front of a mauve colored house and Dad turned around and said.

"We're here kids, our new house." It was very pretty, it had a nice color with a hugh tree in the front. The moving van was already here, waiting for us to get out the car and tell them where to place the furniture. Once we opened the door, a gust of very cold air hitted me and caused my siblings and I to shiver in coldness, Our parents on the other hand looked perfectly fine, maybe it was because they weren't born and raise in Arizona like me and my siblings were.

"Jacob, the kids are shivering." mom points out to dad. "Didn't you pack jackets for them to wear?"

"Why yes I did." dad said before going to the trunk and handing each of us a jacket which helped but not that much. They went over to the moving van to get everything that was in the back of the van. When it opened I was the first to go in and grab a carrier. Inside of it is my cat Midnight. I call her Midnight because her fur is grayish black and reminds me of the night sky. Dad then opened the front door and let us inside of our new home.

"Ok kids, go upstairs and choose which room you want." Dad told us. As soon as that was said, all of us minus Taylor ran upstairs hoping to beat the others in getting the second biggest room (the biggest obviously is our parent's room). Once it was in sight, I sprinted inside and closed the door on Samuel and Megan. The both of them start banging on the door begging for me to let them in but I kept it close by leaning my weight againist it to prevent entrance for them both. It wasn't long before they gave up and raced for the third biggest room in the house. As soon as they were gone, I looked around at the room before setting the cat carrier down and opening it. Midnight got up and started walking around in the room. I leaned down and she looked up at me with her gold colored eyes.

"Well Midnight what do you think of our new home?" I asked her. As a reply she just meowed before curling up on the floor and started sleeping.

* * *

Craig's POV

Just another boring day at school, just how I like things. The final school bell rung and everyone ran out to get home for the weekends. Right now me along with Tweek, Tori, Token and Clyde were walking over to my house. Tori was walking very close with Tweek who was scared of her because he thought she was going to kill him. Token and Clyde were on the other side of me. Token looked over at the recently rebuilt mauve colored house.

"Hey look, someone's moving into that house." he said making everyone else turn towards the direction he was facing. Turns out Token was right, they was a moving van in the driveway and perople were moving boxes inside the household. On the front porch was a girl about our age who had blonde hair that was obviously dyed that color and was wearing head to toe pink well except for her demin skirt. The minute Clyde and Token noticed her, they walked over to her.

"Is something wrong?' Clyde asked her. She looked up at them and started acting like she was crying

"W-well m-my mean siblings t-took all of the big rooms and l-left me with the s-smallest one." she said between each of her fake sobs.

"Stop it you little bitch." Tori tells her. "You're just fakin' so that these idiots would help you take one of your siblings room." The pink girl glares at her.

"How could you have known that I was fake crying, country hick." she said to Tori.

"I know beggers when I see them." Tori said to her, which angers her a little more. Then the front door opened, a girl with long black hair with purple streaks and wearing a black blouse, purple tie, purple plaid skirt, black knee high socks, purple sneakers and a red jacket walked out. She quickly noticed us and walked over to where we are.

"I wouldn't make friends with her." she said. "She uses any friends that she makes."

"Not true." the pink girl said. The punk looking girl turned to the pink girl and the two glared at each other.

"Name one friend you never used for money, popularity or power." the punk girl said. The pink girl stayed silent and the other said. "I thought so." The pink girl goes back inside the house. probably going back to her room. The punk girl turns over to us.

"Please excuse Megan." she said. "She's a real bitch." I was the first to speak.

"Oh it's fine these two will do anything for a pretty girl." I said. "It's no big deal...what is your name."

"Robyn." she answered. "Robyn O'Neil." Tori then walked up to her and starts shaking her hand.

"I'm Victoria but you can call me Tori." she introduced herself. "The spazzing boy is Tweek, the two idiots falling for Megan are Clyde and Token and the one staing at you and me right now is Craig." Wait did she say staring... at the girl I've only known for two minutes. Well i have admit she is unlike any of the other girls I have met who are either too girly, too mature like Tori or too gothic.

"Hey are you sick or something?" Robyn asked me. "You're redder then a sunburn." Wait a minute, why am I red. Could I be blushing. HECK NO! There was no girl ever who made me blush but somehow I'm doing that right now. CRAP! "Are you alright?" I quickly hid some of my face underneath my chello and responded. "Yes, I am." Then a hippy looking woman with long light brown hair and hazel eyes came out.

"Robyn, you need to come upstairs and.." she stops as soon as she notices us. "Oh I didn't know we had neighbor coming to greet us already."

"They didn't come to greet us mom." she said to the hippy woman. "They saw Megan crying and two of them almost feel for it." Her mom's happy expression quickly turned into a disappointed one.

"Figures." she said to herself before her expression changed back into a happy one. "Well you need to get upstairs and unpack everything Robyn. "While you can come back tomorrow to meet the whole family." Robyn quickly turned to us and waved goodbye before heading back inside her house. Tori looks at her watch quickly and starts panicing.

"Guys we need to get home right now." Tori point out. "We were suppose to be home minutes ago." With that said we all started running home.

Robyn's POV

By the time I got back into I room, they were running home right now. What I can't believe that I already made some friends and they could come back tomorrow, but who knows. The who interested me the most was Craig, he seemed kind of into me. He was more into me than he was with Tori. I wonder why but I can worry about that later, right now I have unpack all of my stuff

* * *

Here's the OC form, like I said before I'm only accepting ten OCs because I don't want to get overwhelmed. Before I forget the main boys from the main series plus my OCs, Robyn and Tori are 13 in this fanfiction.

Name:

Nickname:

Age:

Gender:

Appearance:

Outfit (Casual, formal, pajamas, swimwear):

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Hobbies:

Friends:

Enemies:

Crush/Pairing:

History:

Anything Else?:


End file.
